


Going Home To The Waking Sea (Myth/Codex)

by WolfieWhispers



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Codex - Freeform, Dragon Age - Freeform, Other, Sailor - Freeform, Thedas, Waking Sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:59:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieWhispers/pseuds/WolfieWhispers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Codex entry poem based in the world of Thedas, Dragon Age.  I hope you like this and comments are, as always welcome.  This is my second Codex, thank you for reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home To The Waking Sea (Myth/Codex)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeeperLavellan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperLavellan/gifts).



Going Home To The Waking Sea 

 

A sailor never truly dies  
Or so I've heard it said.  
The ocean takes him to her breast  
And gently he is led

To bide a while on seas becalmed  
And rest his weary head  
Cradled in her welcome arms  
Whilst salty tears are shed

You always wish you'd found the words  
To ask of sights he'd seen  
Of oceans vast and mirrored seas  
Of silver blue and green

Wide and far he cast his nets  
To North and South and West  
So far from home, a world away  
He loved the ocean best

He's in the seagulls' mournful cries  
Forget? You never could.  
Remember as they swoop and play  
The sea was in his blood

And when at last your time is done  
I'll shed no lonesome tear  
I know he will be waiting there  
On that celestial pier 

He'll take your hand and, casting off   
On deck you'll both take flight  
And sail the endless seas and stars   
Your guide their heavenly light


End file.
